


Frag sie doch einfach

by KitKaos



Series: Fire!-verse (Deutsch) [4]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elseworlds, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Sehnsüchtig wanderte Jimmys Blick hinüber zu Lois' Schreibtisch, wo sein verliehener Ventilator die schwül-warm zähe Luft wenigstens ein paar Zentimeter in Bewegung versetzte.





	Frag sie doch einfach

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Prequel zu meinem geliebten Fire!-verse. :)

Frag sie doch einfach

Sehnsüchtig wanderte Jimmys Blick hinüber zu Lois' Schreibtisch, wo sein verliehener Ventilator die schwül-warm zähe Luft wenigstens ein paar Zentimeter in Bewegung versetzte.

Diesen Sommer war Metropolis wirklich fest im drückend heißen Griff einer ausgedehnten Wärmegewitter-Front, und das seit inzwischen etwa zwei Wochen. Tagsüber eine Bullenhitze, in die man nicht einmal einen Hund hinaus schickte; abends sintflutartige Wärmegewitter, deren Niederschlagsmengen zusammen genommen bestimmt inzwischen dem Pazifischen Ozean Konkurrenz machten. Stromnetze brachen zusammen, Bäume stürzten auf Straßen; neulich hätte es sogar beinahe einen Flächenbrand im Centennial Park gegeben.

Ob er einfach hinüber gehen sollte? Gleich nachdem er Lois seinen Ventilator geliehen hatte, hatte Jimmy einen neuen beantragt. Für Lois; er würde seine alte Krücke schon wieder zurück nehmen. Doch es schien im ganzen Land keine Ventilatoren mehr zu geben – weder Taschen-, noch Tisch- oder Standventilatoren.

Und so saß er hier, arbeitete an seinem Bilderarchiv und erledigte kleine Rechercheaufgaben. Doch inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl, dass selbst seine Schweißtropfen bereits schwitzten. Das würde zumindest die Größe der Schweißflecken auf seinem Hemd erklären...

_„Frag sie doch einfach,“..._

In gemütlichen Wellen wiegte sich Lois' Haar im Luftzug. Ein einzelner Schweißtropfen glitzerte kurz auf, bevor er sich vom Haaransatz löste und bedächtig seinen Weg Lois' Schläfe hinab suchte.

_Jimmy spürte Lois' Körperwärme direkt neben sich. Es war Lucys Song, der gerade die kleine Kabine erfüllte, begleitet vom mehr oder weniger rhythmischen Klatschen der Kollegen. Irgendeine Soul-Nummer, in die schließlich auch Ron einstimmte. Jimmy musste zugeben, die Stimmen der beiden Eheleute harmonierten sehr gut – ihr leicht rauchiger, rockiger Mezzosopran und sein warmer, souliger Tenor. Eigentlich war er ein sehr visueller Mensch (und auch visuell passten Lucy und Ron erstaunlich gut zusammen, dafür war ihr kleiner Sammy der beste Beweis), doch in diesem Moment fragte er sich, ob es wohl jemanden gab, mit dem er so gut harmonieren könnte..._

_Lois schenkte ihm ein Lächeln – eins der Sorte, die den ganzen Raum erhellten. „Jimmy, alles klar? Du siehst gerade unglaublich weit weg aus.“_

_Hastig nickte er und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Caipirinha._

Mit einem Mal merkte er, dass Lois ihm über die Schreibtische der Kollegen hinweg zulächelte. Durch die Erschöpfung hindurch brach es wie Sonnenschein. Sie lächelte ihn oft auf diese Weise an, wurde es ihm bewusst. Es war fast, als hätte Lois dieses spezielle Lächeln nur für ihn reserviert. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Könnte es sein...?

_Lois war an der Reihe, tippte einige Befehle in die Fernbedienung der Anlage, bevor sie mit einem letzten großen Schluck von ihrem White Russian aufstand und das Mikro in die Hand nahm._

_Ihre Wärme an Jimmys Seite blieb, hallte nach, und ganz automatisch folgte sein Blick ihr._

_„Hey, Jimbo,“ ertönte plötzlich neben ihm Lucys fröhliche Stimme. Ihr halbleerer Cocktail wanderte in sein Sichtfeld und stieß mit seinem an. Jimmy sah kurz zu ihr auf, seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte jedoch sofort wieder zu Lois, deren sanfter Alt den Raum füllte. Ob sie wusste, dass sie einen seiner Lieblingssongs ausgesucht hatte?_

_Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Jimmy Lucys Blick auf sich spüren konnte, meinte sie schließlich, „Lois erzählt oft von dir.“_

Ein Griff zum Wasserglas – leer. Auch das vor Lois enthielt nicht mehr als einen kläglichen Rest, bestätigte ihm ein rascher Blick. Der einzelne Schweißtropfen verharrte kurz am Kinn. Lois schluckte leer, leckte sich gedankenverloren die vollen Lippen, der dünne Schweißfilm auf ihrer Oberlippe kurz im Gegenlicht sichtbar. Der Schweißtropfen setzte seinen Weg nach unten fort...

Entschlossen stand Jimmy auf, ging – gefühlte Pfützen hinterlassend – in die kleine stickige Kaffeeküche und füllte zwei Gläser, bevor er zu Lois' Schreibtisch hinüber ging. Eins der Gläser stellte er dort ab.

„Danke, Jimmy, du bist wirklich ein Lebensretter,“ schenkte Lois ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Er erwiderte es, denn allein dafür war es diesen Weg schon wert gewesen. In seinem Bauch starteten erneut Schmetterlingsgeschwader.

„Wenn du übrigens deinen Ventilator wieder haben willst...?“

„Nein. Das ist wirklich in Ordnung, Lois,“ winkte Jimmy ab, versicherte ihr hastig, „Du bekommst sicher bald einen eigenen.“ Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Wasser.

_„Du magst sie, oder?“ fragte Lucy mit einem vielsagendem Grinsen. Jimmy hielt seinen Blick stur auf Lois gerichtet, wagte nicht Lucys zu begegnen. „Frag sie doch einfach.“..._

Wenn er nur einen Moment noch vor Lois' Schreibtisch verharren könnte – das warme Lüftchen des Ventilators bildete eine Gänsehaut auf seiner verschwitzten Haut...

„Weißt du was, dann lass uns wenigstens teilen bis dahin,“ deutete Lois auf das dumpf sirrende Rotorblatt vor ihr. Etwas in ihren Augen ließ jeden Widerspruch auf Jimmys Lippen im Ansatz ersterben. Stattdessen merkte er, wie sich ganz von selbst ein breites Lächeln darauf ausbreitete.

Er ging sich seinen Schreibtischstuhl und Laptop holen, während Lois ihm ein Eck auf der papierbedeckten Arbeitsplatte frei räumte.

Als er sich neben sie setzte, spürte er erneut ganze Schwadrone in seinem Bauch starten. Sein Herz schlug in lautem Stakkato. Lois' Wärme neben ihm – im Gegensatz zur drückenden Wärme in der Redaktion sanft und leuchtend – beschleunigte sie nur noch.

„Lois?“ Jimmy benetzte sich nervös die Lippen und fürchtete fast, Schmetterlinge aus seinem Mund fliegen – und wahrscheinlich den grausamen Hitzetod sterben – zu sehen.

„Hm?“ Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihm. Ihr ganz spezielles Lächeln. Kein Zurück.

„Würdest du... Hättest du Lust, mit mir ins Kino zu gehen?“


End file.
